


I am the one who preys on weak

by burn0utx



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Era III (Ghost), F/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn0utx/pseuds/burn0utx
Summary: A Nameless Ghoul seeks out A Nameless Sister in the middle of the night, catching her in one of the very last places she's allowed to be.
Relationships: Fire Ghoul | Alpha Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I am the one who preys on weak

**Author's Note:**

> Since the sister is never named, I suppose it could also be reader insert???  
> Anyway Alpha is cute and I fancied writing a naughty little one shot. Meliora era.

She knew she shouldn’t be in this part of the library — especially at an hour like this — but a part of her enjoyed the adrenaline rush she was getting from the idea of being caught. After all, it wasn’t going to happen. It was only a slight risk; it was an idea to entertain.

She was in search of a very special book, which resided in a section of the library that was “clergy only”. Not that she wasn’t part of the clergy, being a sister of sin for the last couple of years or so. She just wasn’t of a high enough level. Yet. Maybe one day, eh?

Ghouls had always intrigued her. There were rumours about them, where they came from, what they hid behind their masks, how they came to be and how they left this world. _What was under their clothes._ She knew there was a book _somewhere_ , within this part of the library, that had all the answers she wanted. She’d found out this information through a little old fashioned eavesdropping, via a couple of passing sisters who were carelessly in conversation, a couple of weeks back. She wondered if they were allowed to discuss such things so openly and what Papa would say if he knew. It probably wouldn’t end well for the sisters.

The young sister peered over the old books on the shelves, gently blowing some of the dust away from them. Some of them looked as if they would fall apart if she even blinked in their direction. She pondered how old some of these books were, but she wasn’t about to lay a finger on any of the ancient ones. Some were in better condition than others. A lot of them were in latin, which she had a fairly good grasp on, but not good enough to read an entire book. The church held classes with the cardinal, anyway, and she felt that so far he had been a good teacher. Maybe in another few years she could be on her way to fluency.

She squinted and frowned at the books under the dull candlelit room, her eyes slowly scanning from shelf to shelf. She couldn’t help but release a heavy sigh, which only disrupted more of the dust and made her cough. The sister covered her mouth with a hand and took a step back as she tried to quiet herself. Once her coughing had subsided, she remained silent for a moment, listening out for any movement. She could’ve sworn she’d seen a flash of orange somewhere off down an aisle to the right of here, but she put it down to her eyes being bleary from straining over the books and her stupid little coughing fit. Thus, the young sister continued on.

_It would help if they were at least sorted alphabetically,_ she thought to herself. Surely this wasn’t practical for anybody. You’d think that senior members of the clergy would want everything organised, to cut back on wasting time looking for this or that. Or maybe they just knew where everything was. She shrugged to herself to shake herself out of her train of thought and continued on with her quest. Then it caught her eye. It was a dark grey, leather bound book, with the lettering on the spine worn mostly away, but she couldn’t mistake the shape of the ghoul mask at either end of the book’s thick spine. _Bingo_. At least that hadn’t yet entirely worn away. What a giveaway. She’d expected to have spent a lot more time here in her search. Even her adrenaline rush was wearing out. This was too easy!

Another flash of orange, this time to the left of her, and much, _much_ closer than the last. Sister held her breath in anticipation. Was she seeing things? She didn’t hear anyone, or even see anyone, it was just a blur of light. Maybe one of the candles or oil lamps flickered from the draft? She exhaled after a moment, slowly and quietly, and picked out the book before taking a step back. Her back hit a solid wall.

She yelped and spun around on her heel, clutching the book to her chest tightly. She knew there wasn’t a wall behind her. She’d walked straight into the solid build of a fire ghoul — and not just any fire ghoul—

”A-Alpha,” she stuttered, holding the book ever tighter. His eyes were already on it. Fuck, she’d actually been caught red handed. Suddenly there wasn’t a thrill to it anymore. “I— I was just looking for— for—” the Sister stammered, knowing that there was no reasonable excuse she could use or even think of in this moment.

”For what?” Alpha asked, his arms folded over his chest. Sister gulped and looked at her feet. “I think you have something of ours, that doesn’t quite belong to you just yet.” the ghoul continued, before he held out a ringed hand to the sister. All she could do was huff in response and hand the book back over to him, her eyes still on the floor. Alpha took the book from her — she expected him to just outright _snatch_ it, but he was uncharacteristically gentle — brushed the light layer of dust from it and placed it back on the bookshelf, his other hand conjuring up a flame so he could see better. He leaned over her as he did so and the sister instinctively stepped back from the senior ghoul, only to find herself caged in against the sturdy bookshelves by him. She couldn’t help the dark blush that tinged her cheeks as she gazed up at him, well aware of the heat radiating beside her head.

Alpha pretended to pay her no attention, but he was smirking below his mask. What a silly little girl. They always thought they wouldn’t be caught. He let the flame in his hand go out once the book was back in its original place, but he kept the girl between his arms. He did like to play games with the humans.

”Are you going to explain to me what you’re doing here, at this time of the night, and in a part of the library you understand is off limits to you?” Alpha questioned, keeping his tone level even as the smirk remained on his lips.

The sister turned even more red, which she thought was impossible at this point. She opened her mouth to reply, closed it, then opened it again, then closed it once more. She didn’t have an excuse or a good reason, but Alpha cocked his head to the side at her, insistent on getting an answer.

”I— I don’t know!” She eventually whined. “I just wanted to see! To understand more about you _ghouls_.” She rolled her eyes at herself. Now she’d said it aloud, her entire quest seemed stupid. How ever did she think this would be a good idea?

Alpha couldn’t help but chuckle at her words, at the desperation in her eyes. He pressed closer to the sister and her gaze caught his, her breath catching in the back of her throat as the solid heat of his body grazed against her. She wanted to shrink even further into the shelves behind her, but at the same time, she wanted to feel more of that heat that he radiated.

”So, you wish to know more about our kind?” Alpha was having far too much fun with this. He’d already made up his mind, but he hummed to himself as if in thought, his thumb brushing against the sister’s cheek and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, beneath her veil. He began to lean in towards her, and once again the girl found herself holding her breath, this time in anticipation. Alpha paused once his mouth was beside her ear and he gently nudged the nose of his mask against her. “Run.”

The hair on her neck stood up and goosebumps covered her skin. She didn’t question why or where, she simply did as he said. Rather, as her human instinct told her to. She was his prey tonight. Sister ducked out from beneath Alpha’s arms and ran wherever her feet took her. To the library doors would be a good idea, but they were far and it was probably an obvious idea. The ghoul would be waiting for her there. She weaved through the bookshelves and the tables of the grand library, looking for somewhere, _anywhere_ she would be able to perhaps hide for the time being. But fuck, it was hard to see in the dark. Even with the candles—

The candles flickered and all blew out at once. She gasped and came to a halt. The moon was full tonight and beamed through the windows, but only when it wasn’t covered by clouds. Right now, she could barely see _shit_ , and she didn’t have the time to stop and allow her eyes to adjust to the almost total darkness. She started again, but much slower this time. She walked as quickly as she could, holding her arms out to make sure she wouldn’t bump into anything. Maybe now was a good time to head for the doors. Once she was out of the library, she would be free, right? Or did she have to get back to her room? Would that even be safe?

She was breathing too loudly, making too much noise. She thought she had an adrenaline rush earlier, just with the idea of getting caught. Well, this was something else entirely. She couldn’t slow or quieten her breathing, and even if she could, she was certain the ghoul would be able to hear her heart thumping and find her through that alone. She tucked herself behind a pillar and rubbed her hands over her face, feeling disorientated as she tried to work out where to go. She took a couple of seconds to listen in the darkness. She couldn’t hear the ghoul, but then again, she never heard him coming in the first place. _All of this because of a stupid book!_ Curiosity killed the cat, indeed.

She stopped caring about the darkness and made a run for it in the direction of the doors — or at least, she _thought_ it would be the right direction. She bashed into pillars and heavy bookshelves, her shoes tripping on parts of the old stone floor, but she managed to keep going. And she was sure she could see the main doors now — definitely, in fact, she could see the lights from the corridor shining through the gap beneath and between the doors. She picked up her pace and flung open the door — only to feel a hand wrap around her arm and yank her back into the darkness, the door slamming shut in front of her. She almost yelped in surprise, but the ghoul pulled her back against him, an arm around her midsection while his other hand covered her mouth.

”Uh-uh,” he scolded. “No cheating. I win, fair and square.” He released the hand from over her mouth and clicked his fingers, all of the candles flickering back on at his command. He took a step back from the doorway, his arm still firm around the sister’s waist, and shoved her into the nearest desk.

”Oof,” she huffed out, her hands failing to soften her fall. “Hey— _oh_.”

Her eyes widened when the ghoul leaned over her as she struggled for purchase, suddenly very aware of the hardness pressing against her behind. She bit her lip, her hands flattening against the solid oak surface of the desk. Alpha chuckled from above her and she couldn’t help but dig her nails into the wood.

”Something wrong, little one?” he cooed, trailing a hand down her spine.

”N-no, sir.” she whimpered, a line of goosebumps following the hand that caressed her back.

”Just as I’d expected.”

She didn’t need to look, nor did he need to remove the silver mask, to know that he was smirking. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her already. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine to be in such a situation with _Alpha_ , let alone any other ghouls that roamed the church. She didn’t want to disrespect or disobey him. Hell, she was more than happy to abide by his rules and his words.

Alpha straightened up from where he was leaning over the sister. He yanked her skirt up above her hips and pressed a knee between her thighs when she attempted to cross her legs.

” _Alpha._ ” She whined, pushing her hips downwards against his knee. Her breath hitched when she managed to push herself somewhat upright, arching her back while she tried to grind against his leg.

Alpha gave himself a moment to enjoy the view. He reached up to carefully remove her veil, tossing it aside on the desk, his eyes never leaving her backside. Then, he grasped her hair in a ponytail within both of his hands and pulled her upright, unable to help a low hiss as their hips met. She continued to rut against him as his eyes ran down the curve of her back, before he tipped his head back and roughly pushed her against the desk again. Alpha enjoyed games, of course. But this was a prize he’d been seeking for a while. And he wasn’t known for his patience.

She moaned when he tore her panties away from her, kicking them under the table. A hand came down against her ass and she yelped from surprise, but then moaned at the lewd sound of his hand meeting her flesh as it rang throughout the library. She knew she was dripping wet already. She knew he could see it. And if he couldn’t, the ghoul certainly would be able to _smell_ her from a mile away. She heard a rattling sound of metal behind her, pulling her back into the moment.

”I trust you’ll be good for me.”

Alpha finished unbuckling his belt and allowed his pants to fall to his knees. It wasn’t a question, but a statement. All she could do was nod her head in response. That wasn’t good enough for the ghoul. Another _smack_ , but harder this time.

”Y-yes! Yes, sir, Alpha, oh _please_ just take me, I’ll be so good for you!” She wasn’t usually one for dirty talk or outright desperation, but the ghoul drove her wild. And that was _before_ he was ever this close to her. She couldn’t even think straight; couldn’t even hear herself. She gasped aloud when two of his fingers began to slide up and down, rubbing between her folds. Once more, she began to squirm, trying to push back against the friction.

”Hmm,” Alpha couldn’t help his laughter. He enjoyed seeing humans torn down and needy, whether they were being fucked or begging for their lives before being ripped apart. He dipped his fingers into her and she moaned, ever so eager. He brought his fingers up to his lips, his tongue snaking across them. “As delightful as you taste, I think you’re more than ready.”

The sister stretched out across the desk, pushing herself onto her tip-toes as she spread her legs further for him. God, she was more than ready. She was prepared to start begging again if he didn’t hurry up and—

The head of his cock slid into her with ease, but she couldn’t help but keen at his girth, once he was fully sheathed inside of her. She gripped at the edges of the desk, her nails dragging across the wood as she began to pant. Alpha didn’t move, as hard as that was, allowing her to adjust… but not for too long. As soon as her erratic breathing slowed, he began to move. He couldn’t help a groan as he began to pull out of her again. It felt as if that tight, wet heat wasn’t going to let him go. He bucked his hips forward harshly, burying himself to the hilt once more. The sister swore she could already see stars. She was aware that she was speaking — or at least _trying_ to, but all Alpha heard was a jumbled mess of words, with curses and little “pleases” thrown in between. He wasn’t going to hold back anymore.

Alpha’s hands flew to the sister’s hips as he began to relentlessly fuck into her. As much as he tried to keep the human form of his hands, he felt like he was losing his damn mind inside this woman, so he couldn’t help his claws coming out to dig into her skin. The sister didn’t complain once. She sang a chorus of moans back at him with every one of his movements.

”Alpha! Fuck, please, more, I, _please_ —” she was cut off with her own moans when Alpha gave her a particularly hard thrust. She threw her head back, her eyes already beginning to roll back in her head. He was almost too much for her to take, but she loved every minute of it and didn’t want it to end. Alpha began to grunt and groan along with her moans and incoherent speech. They were the only sounds that filled and echoed through the library, along with flesh lewdly slapping together. The sounds of his pleasure only spurred her on and she could already feel that familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach. She tried to move with him, to get _more_ , but it was hard to keep up with the ghoul. His claws were beginning to draw blood from her hips, but she didn’t care. Something within her enjoyed being marked so awfully by him. It would serve as a reminder for a while to come of their moment together.

The thought alone was enough to push her over the edge. She slammed her fist against the desk with a shout, crying out his name while she squeezed and clenched around him and rode out her orgasm.

Alpha wasn’t far behind. And the feeling of her getting off on his dick had him bucking into her with a loud snarl as he released himself inside of her.

They both remained still for a moment or so afterwards. Alpha’s claws slowly retracted and his human form returned. He could feel the blood on the tips of his fingers. She didn’t seem to mind. The sister remained over the desk with her eyes closed, a sheen of sweat sitting on the back of her neck as she panted away, trying to regain herself. Her mind was blank. She now understood the term ‘fucked out’. She only emitted a small whine when Alpha pulled out of her, tucking himself back into his pants and rearranging his belt. Her panties were in shreds — Alpha decided to kick them further underneath the table — but he was kind enough to at least pull the skirt of her habit back down. Neither of them said another word. Alpha took another step back, and just like that, it was as if he’d vanished back into the night.

Eventually, the sister felt steady enough on her feet to straight up. She winced when she stood up straight, feeling tender already. This wasn’t going to be one to forget. And she was going to have a constant reminder for at least the next couple of days. She was aware of her habit sticking to the small wounds on her hips, but she couldn’t care less.

The sister would have to make midnight library visits more often.


End file.
